Deadpool (Marvel)
Deadpool (Wade Wilson) is an antihero appearing in Marvel Comics. Deadpool is a mentally unstable mercenary with the ability of an accelerated healing factor. Commonly called "the merc with a mouth" because of how talkative he is and his constant habit of breaking the 4th wall. After finding out he had cancer, he found hope In Canada. There, Deadpool became the subject of the superhuman enhancement project, Weapon X. He was able to temporarily suppress his cancer with the help of an implanted healing factor. During one mission for the Weapon X program, Deadpool killed his teammate, Slayback, and was kicked out of the Weapon X program and sent to Hospice. There, he was subjected to various torturous experiments by Doctor Killebrew and his assistant Ajax. Over the course, Deadpool quite literally formed a romantic relationship with Death. As a result, Deadpool kept continuously attempting to kill himself, going so far as to taunt Ajax, who then lobotomized Worm, Deadpool's friend. Death prompted Deadpool to kill Worm in order to end his suffering. Unfortunately, under Killebrew's rules, patients who killed other patients would be executed. Ajax tore Deadpool's heart out and left him for dead, but Deadpool's thirst for revenge jumpstarted his healing factor ability, which regenerated his heart. Deadpool then went on to kill two guards at Hospice, make his way to Ajax, shoot him in the chest with two automatic rifles, and escape with his fellow patients, taking the name "Deadpool". In Project Multiverse, Deadpool carries over his moveset from Marvel versus Capcom. Moveset Happy-Happy Trigger: Deadpool fires his pistols simultaniously. Cuttin' Time: Deadpool slashes at the opponent with both of his swords. Teleporter: Deadpool warps towards his opponent. The teleporter will malfunction every third use, and do slight damage to Deadpool. Katana-rama!: Deadpool makes a quickdraw slash that can be aimed low, mid, or upward depending on the input. Followed up with Chimichangas! Chimichangas!: Deadpool takes his katanas and cross slashes the opponent. Quick Work: Deadpool dashes forward and slashes with his katanas. Ajax's End: Deadpool takes out two assault rifles and shoots the opponent. Final Attack 4th Wall Crisis: Deadpool walks toward the opponent seductively. If the opponent hits them during this time, Deadpool falls on the ground while tossing a flashbang into the air, stunning the opponent. Deadpool then goes on to beat up the opponent with their own health bar, with the final blow sending the opponent into the end of the screen. Win Quotes/Poses Generic: (Deadpool turns to the screen to face the player) "You were recording that, weren't you player? No? Heh heh...WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WEREN'T RECORDING THAT?!" "So three mutants walk into a bar, right?" "You have died of dysentery." "Welcome to Loserville. Population: You." "And another one bites the dust." "Who the hell thought this game was a good idea?" (Deadpool poses as he holds a microphone up in the air, in a similar fashion to Freddie Mercury.) Versus Ben: "Even after gaining so many superpowers over the course of ten years, you still can't beat a guy who only has one." Versus Engineer: "A Sentry Gun stopping me? Have you even read my comics?" Versus Madotsuki: "Why the hell is your game so morbid?" Versus Maxwell: "I just beat up the most overpowered character in history!" (Deadpool thinks it over for a moment) "No, wait, that's me!" Versus Quote: "Mind if I borrow that missile launcher?" Versus Red: "Look! It's Ash Ketchum!" Versus Reimu: "You were created by sake. Think about that." Versus The Batter: "STRIKE THREE, YOU'RE OUT!" Versus The Kid: (Deadpool looks down at the defeated Kid) "Seriously?" (Deadpool turns to face behind him) "Seriously?" (Deadpool turns to face the player and raises his arms into the air) "Seriously?"